Anger to angst
by kpmarvel37
Summary: Gene and Finny get into a HEATED argument which turns into what they've both been waiting for. SLASH


Chapter two:

School has continued on as many schools do. Lots of boring work, with a little fun on the side. And by fun, I mean nighttime with Finny.

On various nights of the week Phineas and I, along with various others, jump off a limb into the Devon. Even though that's fun, it's been interfering with my work. And since Finny won athletic, it only seems fit I succeed him in academics.

"Hey, Gene! Leper is finally going to jump from the limb, he said so himself! You've got to help me make sure he doesn't back out," said Phineas as he burst into our dorm.

'Actually Finny, I really have to stay an study for that French test,' was my reply without looking up from my flash cards.

"Aw, but all you do is study. Live a little! Please take a break," he said, mouth tilting into a pouty frown.

Oh how his lips make me weak..

'No Phineas!' I finally got out of my chair and turned to face my roommate. ' I'm starting to feel as though you're trying to take me away from my academics for more than just fun.'

"What are you trying to say?" He said, his voice starting to rise with an accusatory tone.

'Im trying to say that you feel threatened by my intelligence and you're trying to take that away from me so you become the dominant one in this not-so-relationship!' Said I as I advanced toward him.

"You're going crazy! Absolutely bonkers," Finny practically shouted as he met me in the middle of the room.

'Oh, so now I'm crazy?!' I said as I put my hands on his shoulders pushing him.

He landed on the bed, "yeah! You really are 100% crazy," was his reply as he pulled me down on the bed with him.

He wrestled his way on top of me. Then pinned my arms up over my head so I couldn't fight back. Before I could reply, he crushed his lips onto mine.

'Uunh Finny,' I groaned between kisses, 'you're making it hard for me to be mad at you.'

"Then don't be mad, and just give in to me," he growled as his hands left mine to explore under my shirt.

My hands also started to go under his clothes, and that's when they started to disappear . I took his shirt off seconds after my palms touched the bare skin on his torso. He followed suit in a more seductive fashion. As he lifted the fabric off my body his lips made a path from my naval up my stomach, chest and neck. Finally, my shirt came off and we were back to our nightly normal. But things did not stop there. My hands were taking control as they wandered all over Finny's athletically sculpted body as our kisses became more and more rough. That is, until they found their way to his waistband, then the zipper of his pants. As my hand nudged at his member through two layers of fabric, Phineas let out a gasp, surprised.

"Why, Gene Forrister! Getting a little fiesty aren't we?" Said Finny, with a seductive low voice, almost challenging me to go farther.

I physically answered his question by stooping low and unzipping him with my teeth. He got off me and stood as I started to take off his pants, sinking lower to the floor. I ended up on my knees and saw his bulge through his boxers. I slid them down just enough to let his full member show, and damn, what a length. Giving him a smug grin, my lips met his tip, and I took him in. As I let him in as far as possible, my tongue traced every part of him it could. As I reached his sweet-spot, he started bucking his hips, throat-fucking me. As he tangled his hands further into my hair, his moans getting louder, I could feel the pre-cum flow down my throat.

I pulled him out a little, licking his slit clean, and continued licking up his body, bringing me back to his lips. He quickly took off my pants, and boxers, then threw me back onto the bed. He got ontop of me, kissing my neck as he wrestled to get underneath.

' Phineas, on the bottom? You must be up to something,' I purred, starting to feel a hickey forming.

I soon figured out why he was on bottom. As I started to straddle him, he thrusted me onto his member and I let out something between a wail and a moan. A feeling of pain mixed with pleasure coursed through my body. We stayed like that for a second, letting the feeling sink in.

"G-Gene," Finny moaned; he started to buck is hips again, and I met him half way. I slammed down on his member, hard.

Finny moaned with absolute ecstasy, and grabbed my member, rubbing me as I rode him. He went faster and rougher until I couldn't handle it. I released on his and my torso, both covered in sweat. Hearing my exasperated moan, Phineas gave out inside me. He let out such wail.

"Hey Phineas, I- ..."

At that moment, Brinker walked in.


End file.
